leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Emerald |jname=エメラルド |tmname=Emerald |image=Emerald ORAS chapter.png |size=200px |caption=Emerald in the |age=yes |years=14 (as of the thirteenth chapter) |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Blond |gender=Male |birthday=May 31 |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |blood=AB- |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS303 |roundname=VS Sudowoodo}} Emerald (Japanese: エメラルド Emerald) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. Character Emerald is a Pokémon Trainer born somewhere in the Hoenn region. Due to the loss of his parents at a young age, he was moved between his family members and was constantly bullied by his cousins due to his short height and tendency to rely on the help of Pokémon to get objects from high places. These events led to Emerald developing a complex about his height and a dislike of Pokémon. To get over his height issues, he used hair gel to style his hair upwards and wore various gadgets and clothing to make himself look taller than he actually is. He stops wearing these gadgets as well as his upwards hairstyle in the . The constant moving from family member to family member led to Emerald developing the ability to determine a Pokémon's birthplace. If a Pokémon goes on a rampage, Emerald can calm it by surrounding the Pokémon with a "seal" of soil from its birthplace. The Pokémon is then calmed by a sense of nostalgia. For his skills, he is given the title of "Calmer" ( Calmer). Emerald claims to not like Pokémon themselves, but he likes Pokémon battles. As he does not train his own Pokémon, he borrows the Pokémon he uses from . Despite these claims, he is very close to and , who call him " ". History Past After running away from his relatives, Emerald created a new look to reinvent his image. This got the attention of the inventor, the Trick Master, who suggested Emerald move to Earl Dervish's Pokémon Academy, an orphanage. After arriving, Emerald encountered Crystal, a kind caretaker at the orphanage that was skilled at catching Pokémon. Wanting to learn from Crystal, Emerald met with to obtain a Pokédex like she did, but was refused due to his dislike of Pokémon. Oak allowed Emerald to temporarily register himself as a Pokédex's owner and told the boy to go out and find something unique about himself. With gadgets created by the Trick Master, Emerald changed his looks and honed his ability to determine a Pokémon's birthplace. Later, he received his Pokédex on his eleventh birthday. Emerald debuted in Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo, where he arrived at the and rescued Todd, a reporter, from a wild he angered. Afterward, Emerald crashed the opening ceremony press conference and announced his plan to conquer the Battle Frontier. While they initially refused Emerald's challenge and almost had him banned, the Frontier Brains decided to allow Emerald to participate when the press mistook his intrusion for a publicity stunt. As the Frontier would not open for another seven days, Emerald had until then to complete all seven facilities. The next day, in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, Emerald challenged the . Despite having a team of random Pokémon, Emerald eventually managed to defeat the Factor Head, , and obtain the Knowledge Symbol. Later that night, Emerald revealed to Todd that he took the he used to defeat Noland. With Latios and Latias' assistance, Emerald deduced that Sceptile was not a rental Pokémon and had been planted in the Battle Factory by someone other than Noland. In As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia, Emerald challenged the Battle Pike. As the facility had no rental Pokémon, Emerald instead used a party of Pokémon received from Crystal. After making his way through the various traps located in the Battle Pike, Emerald faced off against , the Pike Queen, and won, earnin the Luck Symbol. Afterward, he, Todd, and Latias searched through the rooms of the Battle Pike to calm down suspicious Pokémon that were also planted like Sceptile. In A Dust-Up With Dusclops, Emerald challenged the Battle Pyramid with another set of Pokémon received from Crystal, Emerald traversed through the Pyramid's dark maze. After making his way to the peak, Emerald faced off against the Pyramid King, and his powerful Pokémon , , and . Eventually, with Sceptile's assistance, Emerald managed to defeat Brandon and earn the Brave Symbol. In A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle, , the Salon Maiden, and the other Frontier Brains accused Emerald of stealing the Battle Factory's rental Pokémon and attacking Noland. To prove his innocence, Emerald revealed he came to the Battle Frontier to capture the Wish Pokémon, . Emerald, the Brains, and Todd all traveled to to the Artisan Cave, where Jirachi was rumored to be resting. Emerald managed to find Jirachi at the center of the cave, but his attempt to capture it was impeded by a man wearing armor known as Guile Hideout, allowing Jirachi to escape. Angered that he lost his chance at Jirachi, Guile fled as well, launching an attack from his sword to hide his escape. Sceptile, the Sudowoodo that attacked Todd, and a from the Battle Pike appeared to protect Emerald from the attack. In Sneaky Like Shedinja, Emerald challenged the Battle Arena. Instead of another party of Pokémon from Crystal, Emerald instead used Sceptile, Sudowoodo, and Dusclops. During his battle against , the Arena Tycoon, Emerald managed to win by cheering his Pokémon on, something he wouldn't do normally. After winning and obtaining the Guts Symbol, Emerald and his Pokémon passed out from exhaustion and are taken to a hotel room by Greta and Todd. Assuming his regular clothing would be uncomfortable to sleep in, Todd and Greta try to change Emerald into a pair of pajamas, only to discover that the boy is unusually short, much more so than they had expected. Todd had Greta pretend she didn't see anything and sent her out of the room. In Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I, Emerald challenged the Battle Dome. While on a bathroom break, Emerald met and , the two other Hoenn Pokédex holders. When they revealed they were sent to assist with the Jirachi capture mission, Emerald rejected their help and ran off. Ruby and Sapphire also entered in the Dome tournament, eventually making it to the semi-finals alongside Emerald and , the Dome Ace. Emerald faced off against Ruby and won while Tucker defeated Sapphire, allowing both to face each other in the finals. Finding Ruby and Sapphire's constant talk about bonding with Pokémon annoying, Emerald had them kicked out of the Dome and decided to switch his party out, stating that he'd be insulting his Pokémon if he bonded with them. After receiving his new Pokémon, Emerald battled against Tucker, but was easily defeated. In Standing in the Way with Starmie, a depressed Emerald left to go challenge the Battle Palace, where he went up against , the Palace Maven. Spenser explained that in order to battle against him, Emerald must use three trusted Pokémon and have them fight without his commands. Before their battle could begin, Spenser received a call from his fellow Brains revealing that Guile managed to capture Jirachi and has sent an army of rental Pokémon to attack the public. Putting his trust in Sceptile, Sudowoodo, and Dusclops, Emerald left them behind and went with Ruby, Sapphire, and Noland to confront Guile at the . Along the way, Emerald calmed down a rampaging , , , and . In order to battle, Noland decided to use Mawile while allowing Emerald to keep the other three. In Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow, Guile forced the Hoenn Pokédex holders and Noland to take the Battle Tower challenge in order to make it to him. After battling through various virtual Trainers, Emerald finally made it to the final floor, where he faced off against Anabel, who had been put under Guile's mind control. After Emerald was defeated, Latios appeared and returned Emerald's other three Pokémon, who had successfully obtained the Spirit Symbol. Using his Sight Sharing, Latios relayed a message from Spenser, who revealed that he came in contact with the Blue Orb in the past and gained the ability to detect others like him, which included Guile. With his identity exposed, Guile lifted his helmet, revealing himself to be Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. In The Final Battle I, Guile used Jirachi's wishing granting power to summon a giant -shaped mass of seawater and had it flood the Battle Frontier. Emerald and the others were assisted by Crystal alongside , another Johto Pokédex holder. The two revealed that their fellow Pokédex holders were turned to stone and the only way of reviving them was Jirachi. While Crystal and Gold kept the Kyogre monster busy, Emerald was tasked with making the wish to revive the petrified Pokédex holders, but Jirachi refused his wish and flew away. Afterward, the Hoenn Pokédex holders trained to learn the Ultimate Moves, , , and . In The Final Battle III, Emerald struggled to focus with the training. At Ruby and Sapphire's suggestion, Emerald revealed his past and how he obtained a Pokédex, got his mechanical suit, and got the mission to go to the Battle Frontier. Once he finished, Gold and Crystal fell on top of the training room, having been defeated by Guile. Angered that he hurt Crystal, Emerald tried to attack Guile, but was defeated. When Guile reminded Emerald of his earlier statements of only liking, Emerald angrily admitted that he truly does love Pokémon as well as the people who love them. His words caused Jirachi’s third eye to open and grant his wish to revive the petrified Pokédex holders. In The Final Battle VII, the ten Pokédex holders gathered together for one final battle against Guile and his army of rental Pokémon. With the help of Scott, Todd, Latios, and Latias, Emerald created a giant field around the Battle Frontier that pacified all of Guile's rental Pokémon with soil from Faraway Island. By utilizing a triple Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn, and combination, the Kyogre sea monster was overloaded with energy and exploded, finally ending the conflict with Guile. In Epilogue, Emerald was congratulated by his allies on his victory against Guile. After receiving the Ability Symbol, Emerald realized there was only one day left to obtain the final Symbol and begged Tucker to let him challenge the Battle Dome again. Tucker allowed Emerald to compete, but without any other Trainers to join in the tournament, Emerald had to go up against his fellow Pokédex holders instead. As Jirachi went back to its thousand year slumber, Emerald thanked it for granting his wish to have friends. Afterward, Emerald competed in the Pokédex holder tournament, which he ended up winning, earning him the Tactics Symbol. In High-tailing It from Haunter, Emerald was briefly seen together with the other Pokédex holders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the Pokédex. In the thirteenth chapter, the Hoenn Pokédex holders were enlisted by and Mr. Stone to prevent a meteoroid from crashing into the Earth and destroying it. Steven gave the three a Mega Bracelet, enabling them to use Mega Evolution and had them train with Ultima so Sceptile, Mumu, and Chic could fully master the Ultimate Moves. Ruby only agreed to help on the condition that Sapphire be kept in the dark about the meteoroid. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, Emerald watched Sapphire train her new , Kirly, and Ruby's Rara in order to evolve them into a fighting pair, only for Sapphire to accidentally kick up a Shiny Stone, causing Kirly to evolve into a instead. Later, Emerald and Sapphire fully mastered the Ultimate Moves with Ultima's guidance and gained the ability to use Mega Evolution. In order to prevent potential enemies from finding them, Mr. Stone had the training moved to the abandoned energy harvesting facility, Sea Mauville. In Omega Alpha Adventure 5, the group arrived at Sea Mauville. That night, Emerald encountered the mysterious Pokémon, , which couldn't be pacified by the soil from Faraway Island. Even with assistance from Steven and his Mega , Hoopa managed to escape. The next day, Emerald and Sapphire assisted Steven and Mr. Stone by putting Sceptile and Chic on a machine known as an Absorber and using the power of the Ultimate Moves in their Mega-Evolved forms. To their horror, the machine drained both Pokémon of their life energy to fuel a special device known as the dimensional shifter. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, the Draconid Zinnia and a group of and attacked the Sea Mauville in order to destroy the dimensional shifter. During the clash, Zinnia stole Sapphire's Mega Bracelet, and Sapphire ended up falling into one of Hoopa's rings. Sapphire was transported to the inside of a rocket located at Mossdeep City, where she handed the dimensional shifter to Professor Cozmo and his assistants. Later, Ruby arrived to assist in the battle against Zinnia. When Zinnia tried to take Steven's Key Stone as well, Ruby offered up his and Emerald's Mega Bracelets as a bribe. Zinnia accepted and left, completely unaware that Ruby managed to steal a special scroll from her when she wasn't looking. In Omega Alpha Adventure 10, the group traveled to Meteor Falls in hopes of finding information about . Hoopa was attacked by and Blaise and manipulated into summoning and with its rings. Using an illusion, Blaise and Amber bought themselves enough time to escape and allow Kyogre and Groudon to revert to their Primal forms. To Emerald and Ruby's shock, Archie and Maxie had returned and were the ones who gave Kyogre and Groudon the Orbs necessary for Primal Reversion. Using the super-ancient Pokémon's power, Archie and Maxie easily knocked Emerald and Ruby out of the sky before revealing that they also intended on stopping the meteoroid. In Omega Alpha Adventure 14, Emerald and Ruby awakened at the Meteor Village, the home of the Draconids. The village revealed that Sapphire fought to protect the dimensional shifter, but lost and went missing. The Elder also allowed Archie and Maxie to train and teach Kyogre and Groudon moves necessary for stopping the meteoroid. After meeting with his father again, Ruby and Norman determined that Rayquaza must be heading towards the Pokémon Association's research facility in Goldenrod City and used Hoopa's ring to head there as well. In Omega Alpha Adventure 16, Emerald used Hoopa's rings to search for Sapphire, eventually managing to find her in a Secret Base at . Once Ruby and Norman succeeded their mission, they had Emerald tell Hoopa to create a space back to Hoenn. When Archie and Maxie emerged after finishing their training, Rayquaza went berserk upon spotting Kyogre and Groudon and began attacking them. Panicking, Hoopa moved the ring connecting to Johto to the direction of the other one connecting to Sapphire's location, accidentally sending Ruby and Rayquaza to Route 120 in the process. In Omega Alpha Adventure 17, Archie and Maxie emerged at Route 120 after having Kyogre and Groudon force their way through Hoopa's ring, causing it to pass out. Emerald traveled to Ruby and Sapphire's location, where he revealed that Zinnia tried convince Rayquaza to join her, but was rejected and attacked. Latios rescued Zinnia and took her to Sootopolis City to recover from her injuries. Brought to tears, Zinnia gave up and admitted there was no way to save the planet anymore. Emerald disagreed and suggested the three factions that tried to stop the meteoroid work together instead of fighting with each other. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, the group's allies from around Hoenn gathered together to lend a hand and stop the meteoroid, now known as Grand Meteor Delta. Ruby and Sapphire set off with Rayquaza to space, and with the power of Mega Rayquaza and the combined might of their allies from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire successfully shattered Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. A emerged from the wreckage of the meteoroid, but was defeated when Rayquaza shattered its core, knocked it unconscious. Afterward, Rayquaza took Ruby and Sapphire back down to Earth, where they reunited with Emerald and the others. With the crisis averted, Emerald celebrated not having to worry about the world ending. Afterward, Emerald said his farewells to Ruby and went to meet with the Frontier Brains. Pokémon On hand was originally a starter Pokémon owned by Professor Birch as a . After several adventures where he helped awaken at the Sky Pillar, Treecko, now a , ended up on a deserted island, evolved into a Sceptile, and was captured by Guile Hideout, who planted Sceptile into the Hoenn as a Rental Pokémon. During Emerald's battle against , Sceptile went berserk due to being hit by a fired by Guile Hideout. After Emerald calmed Sceptile down, he decided to have him join his team as he noted that he was level 51 at the time instead of being level 50 as with the other Rental Pokémon. With Emerald's Mega Bracelet, he can Mega Evolve into Mega Sceptile. He is level 69 and has a Hasty nature.}} went crazy due to being watered by a reporter while disguised as a tree and attacked but was calmed by Emerald. After this incident, Sudowoodo followed Emerald and joined Emerald's team at Artisan Cave in Sneaky Like Shedinja after shielding him along with Dusclops and Sceptile. She cares deeply for Emerald and once got into a Berry cooking competition to prove it. She was seen battling in the Battle Dome against a , defeating his . She was then seen battling at the Battle Palace against 's Pokémon. After the final battle with Guile Hideout, she became acquainted with 's Sudobo. She is level 62, has a Quirky nature, and her Characteristic is "hates to lose."}} was a wild Pokémon in the Battle Pike that Emerald determined was from Mt. Pyre. Like Sudowoodo, he followed him after the incident and joined him in the Artisan Cave in Sneaky Like Shedinja. He was seen battling at the Battle Dome, battling a early on, and tying with Ruby's Rara. He was then seen battling at the Battle Palace against 's Pokémon. He is level 61, has a Rash nature, and his Characteristic is "often lost in thought."}} was a rental Pokémon given to Emerald by after she was calmed down by the young boy. She was seen battling in the Battle Tower. After the battle, she was seen getting acquainted with 's Snor. In the , she and Snor were revealed to have created an Egg together. She is level 60 and has a Quiet nature. None of Snorlax's moves are known and her Ability is .}} was a rental Pokémon given to Emerald by after he was calmed down by the young boy. It was seen battling in the Battle Tower. After the battle, he was seen getting acquainted with 's Mymee. His level is 63 and has a Jolly nature. None of Mr. Mime's moves are known and his Ability is .}} was a rental Pokémon given to Emerald by after she was calmed down by the young boy. She was seen battling in the Battle Tower. After the battle, she was seen getting acquainted with 's Tibo. She is level 65 and has an Impish nature. None of Mantine's moves are known and her Ability is .}} Befriended and are Pokémon that Emerald had befriended before challenging the Battle Frontier. The sibling Pokémon assisted Emerald in his quest to conquer the Battle Frontier and capture . After Emerald made friends with his fellow Pokédex holders, Latias and Latios returned to their home on Southern Island. In the , Latias and Latios returned to help Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire prevent the meteoroid threatening to destroy Hoenn.}} first appeared on the Sea Mauville, where Emerald encountered it while relieving himself. Emerald attempted to battle the prankster Pokémon, but his attempts to calm it with his E Shooter ended it failure. Although Steven stepped in to help, Hoopa eventually escaped. It later revealed itself when Zinnia attacked the Sea Mauville to try and destroy the dimensional shifter. When Sapphire attempted to escape with the shifter from Zinnia's army, Hoopa appeared and transported her to another location. Afterward, it befriended Emerald and constantly pranked him by using its hoops to suck Emerald's long hair inside. Later, Amber and Blaise manipulated Hoopa into summoning and . None of Hoopa's moves are known and its Ability is .}} Rented These are the Pokémon that he used for the matches that required rental Pokémon: Used in the Battle Factory was the first rental Pokémon used in the Battle Factory. He was holding the item Quick Claw when Emerald rented Skarmory. During the battle, he was hit by Illumise's Flatter which resulted in him being confused. Emerald substituted Skarmory for Rhyhorn. None of Skarmory's moves are known.}} was the second rental Pokémon used in the Battle Factory. He used him after recalling Skarmory and he was holding the item Leftovers. Rhyhorn was able to defeat Illumise in one hit. He was traded away later on. Rhyhorn's only known move is .}} in exchange for a Farfetch'd. Slaking was then used against a Trainer's where his kicks heavily damaged Slaking as it had trouble moving due to its Ability. However, Slaking saved itself with a and went for a , taking out Hitmonlee. After the battle, Slaking was traded for a Linoone. Slaking's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} after he gave up Slaking. Linoone was very fast as he was able to defeat many opponents, even helping Pinsir in defeating Noland's Mawile with the help of Trick. However, Linoone was defeated by Noland's . Linoone was holding the Choice Band. Linoone's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon Emerald sent out during his battle against Noland after recalling Linoone when he used on earlier. Due to the fact that Mawile can only use Iron Defense since it was holding the Choice Band, Pinsir was able to defeat Mawile. However, she was easily defeated by Noland's next Pokémon, . Pinsir's known moves are , , and , and her Ability is .}} Borrowed from Crystal Used in the Battle Pike is used during Emerald's battle against the Frontier Brain, Lucy. She goes up against Seviper and, although she is able to deliver the first attack, Blissey is poisoned by Seviper's . Emerald could not heal her with a Berry, but he is able to switch her out with Starmie, activating her Ability. Later, she is knocked out by Seviper but left a special surprise for Lucy afterward. Blissey's known moves are , , and , and her Ability is .}} as his choice to use in a Tag Battle against the computer's and . During the battle, Rapidash gets frozen by Dusclops, but he is immediately defrosted by and defeats the computer player, moving Emerald to the next opponent. Later, Rapidash faces Lucy's Seviper and is able to defeat it after Rapidash is healed by Blissey's Softboiled. Rapidash's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} is used along with Rapidash in the first round of the Battle Pike, as it was able to defeat the computer player. Later, Starmie is called out to go up against Lucy's Shuckle. Shuckle is able to poison Starmie, but Shuckle is quickly defeated by Surf. After Shuckle is defeated, its next opponent is Milotic. Despite Starmie being poisoned, it is able to defeat Milotic and fainted afterward. Starmie's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} Used in the Battle Pyramid was used in both the Battle Pyramid and Battle Dome. In the Battle Pyramid, it was mostly used to help Emerald escape the wild Pokémon that came up to them and the computer players. In the Battle Dome, it went up against Tucker's Charizard in the last minute and fell to its . Alakazam's known moves are , , , and .}} to collect enough items to keep the team going. It was used to stop three from attacking. Phanpy's only known move is and its Ability is .}} as it only had one HP and the unique Ability, allowing only super effective moves to hit it. It went up against a wild and was able to defeat it without any problems. However, the attack that it used to defeat Misdreavus was reduced to zero as the opponent used before it fainted. Shedinja's only known move is and its Ability is .}} lent Emerald her (Japanese: エビぴょん Ebipyon) for use in the Battle Pyramid. He went up against Brandon's Registeel and defeated it, but soon after fainted from being poisoned during his attack on Registeel. }} lent her to Emerald for use in the Battle Pyramid. He went up against Brandon's Regice but lost after it put up a great fight. }} Used in the Battle Dome was used against Tucker's Charizard where it tried to hold its own with its combo to attack and defend itself at the same time. However, it was not enough for Charizard's as it was defeated. Metagross's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Formerly befriended The following are the Pokémon that helped Emerald in his disabilities when he was younger. Achievements Symbols obtained * Knowledge Symbol (Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie) * Luck Symbol (Just My Luck...Shuckle) * Brave Symbol (You Need to Chill Out, Regice) * Guts Symbol (Sneaky Like Shedinja II) * Spirits Symbol (Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow) * Ability Symbol (Epilogue) * Tactics Symbol (Epilogue) Gadgets When he was younger, Emerald decided to create a new image for himself. In order to do this, he enlisted the help of the Trick Master to create several inventions that would help Emerald look taller. As of the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, he no longer wears most of his equipment. * The E Shooter (Japanese: Ｅ・シューター E Shooter) is a gun designed to calm down rampaging Pokémon by making them remember their birthplace. Although it appears to be a toy gun, the inside of the gun is actually just a toy Emerald with scoops for arms that rapidly spin to fire dirt at the opponent. * The Bullets of Serenity (Japanese: 穏やかな弾丸 Bullets of Calmness) are bullet-like pellets that are fired from the E Shooter. They are filled with Hometown Soil (Japanese: 故郷の土 Hometown Soil), which is dirt samples taken from various locations. By inserting the soil of a certain location into a pellet and firing it at a rampaging Pokémon that comes from that place, the Pokémon will be calmed down due to remembering its birthplace. Originally, he wore the bandoleer inside his Magic Hands; in the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, he wears it around his torso. * The Magic Hands (Japanese: マジックハンド Magic Hand) are a pair of fake arms attached to a spring. With these, Emerald can grabs objects from far away. * Emerald owns a pair of platform shoes, which he uses to make himself appear taller than he actually is. In addition to their original purpose, the shoes can also store Poké Balls inside and turn into a (Japanese: 水ぐも Mizugumo) that allows Emerald to ski over the water. * Emerald wears a green jewel on his forehead. This jewel is actually a core of the Green Orb (Japanese: 翠色の宝珠 Emerald Orb), an artificially-created Orb designed to control like the Red and Blue Orbs control and , respectively. Due to its design, it has the ability to slightly control Pokémon. Gallery File:Emerald E Shooter.png|Emerald's E Shooter File:Emerald E Shooter inside.png|The toy Emerald inside of the E Shooter File:Emerald E Shooter effect.png|Emerald's Sudowoodo being calmed down by the Hometown Soil File:Emerald Hometown Soil pellet.png|A Bullet of Serenity filled with the soil of Faraway Island File:Emerald Magic Hand.png|A Magic Hand File:Emerald platform shoes water.png|Emerald's shoes turning into a mizugumo File:Emerald platform shoes storage.png|Emerald releasing several Poké Balls from his shoes File:Emerald Green Orb shard.png|Emerald's Green Orb core Trivia * Emerald is the only male Pokémon Adventures character named after a third version, as , , , and are all female. * Emerald and Yellow are the only main characters of Pokémon Adventures not directly based on game characters. * Emerald's birthday is May 31, and emeralds are the birthstone for those born in May. * Emerald is the first Pokémon Adventures character whose first Pokémon was actually one of the starter Pokémon from the game series - or rather its evolution, Sceptile. * If all of Emerald's Pokémon who got acquainted to a same species of opposite gender, belonging to other Pokédex holders were to breed, all of the pairings could result in a Baby Pokémon. * Emerald is the only main character of Pokémon Adventures to have never fought with or against of the game he represents. ** However, the Green Orb he wears is related to that Pokémon. * Emerald is 4'1" (125 cm) tall and weighs 61 lbs (28 kg). ** Emerald is both the shortest and lightest Pokédex holder. Names External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Emerald (Japanese) *Pokémon Adventures website on ORAS Emerald (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Smaragd (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Esmeralda (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Émeraude (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Emerald (Adventures) ja:エメラルド (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:米拉特